


Sunshine

by bellarose_writes



Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [10]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parent AU, Parenthood, richie and eddie are the best dads, the fluffiest shit you'll ever read i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes
Summary: Eddie comes home to see Richie putting their two-month-old baby to sleep.Originally posted on my Tumblr as a one-shot x
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723318
Kudos: 65





	Sunshine

Eddie clicked the front door shut, huffing as he pulled his tie loose around his neck. He stepped through the quiet house, throwing his briefcase onto the sofa. They had agreed that Eddie should keep working, and Richie would still do gigs when he could, but Eddie spent the day wishing to get home. He loved his job but knowing that he had his little family missing him at home made it a lot harder. 

“Rich?” Eddie yelled out, looking around the 1st floor of the house. “Where are you?” He sighed, putting his hands on his hips. Outside, the world was dark. But the cosy orange lighting from several lamps around the house-made Eddie feel safe and warm. He tapped his foot, checking the time. It was dead on 7, the time it always was when Eddie got home. Richie would normally be sat on the sofa waiting for his loving husband to get home so they could eat together.

Then Eddie noticed soft music floating down the stairs. Eddie glanced around before following the sound up the winding stairs and down the corridor. Eddie wandered up to the door at the end of the corridor, listening to the drowned out music gets louder. Eddie gently pushed the door, edging it open to peek inside. 

The room was filled with slow dancing lights which came from a projector on one side of the wall. The projected lights took the shape of stars and moons over the walls, but a large shadow was blocking them one wall. The shifting shadow moved around as Richie spun slowly. The gentle song “ _You Are My Sunshine_ ,” played quietly through a speaker and Richie softly sang along into the ear of the small baby girl he was holding. His large hand was gently pressed on her back and another under her bum, gently bouncing her as he whispered the song into her ear. Her small body curled onto his chest, hiding her face in Richie’s shoulder.

Eddie opened the door further, leaning in the doorframe, watching Richie spin while holding their daughter. Richie had his eyes shut and a small smile on his lips as he gently sang. The light coming from the corridor hit Richie as he turned, making Richie open his eyes slowly to see Eddie. Richie didn’t jump when he saw Eddie, he just smiled more and carried on singing into his daughter’s ear. Eddie placed his head on the doorframe, watching the two people he loved most in the world. He could help but smile. Richie slowly moved over to the small crib and lent down, placing the small baby down. Eddie stepped into the room and stood next to Richie, hugging his arms around Richie’s waist. Richie put his arm around Eddie’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head. They both looked down into the cot at their sleeping daughter, as she lay on her back, one of her small hands reaching near her face. A stuffed bear sat in the corner of the crip, which was much bigger than their 2-month-old daughter. The bear was bought by the other losers to welcome the newest member of their gang. The star and moonlights danced over her small sleeping body.

“Did you have a good day?” Richie murmured into Eddie’s hair. 

“It was very long, just wanted to get home. Did you?” Eddie whispered back. 

“It took a long time to get her down, but we got there. Just wanted you to get home.” Richie sighed. He squeezed Eddie harder for a moment, letting his head rest on top of Eddie’s. “I didn’t think being a dad would be this tiring.” Richie breathily laughed. Eddie giggled too. 

“Of course you thought that.” Eddie smiled. He lifted his head up to look at Richie, “you’re such a good dad.” 

“So are you.” Richie leaned down and kissed Eddie gently on the lips. But Richie sighed and dramatically went limp in Eddie’s arms, making Eddie laugh as he caught Richie’s body in his arms. He fake snored into Eddie’s chest.

“Come on, bedtime. But I’m ordering takeout.” Eddie laughed while trying to keep his voice in a low whisper, making Richie stand up and yawn. They both glanced down at their daughter before Eddie leant into the cot and kissed his daughter gently on the cheek. “Love you,” he whispered into her ear. Richie put a gentle hand on the back of Eddie’s back, rubbing down the back of his suit. Eddie pulled himself back up and they both turned to leave the small nursery, knowing it would only be three hours of quiet until she woke up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr/Twitter @bellarosewrites 
> 
> Also please leave some love if you enjoyed!


End file.
